


“I call it Breakfast in a Cup!”

by rawchicken



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Steve Rogers, Gay Tony Stark, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawchicken/pseuds/rawchicken
Summary: Steve tries to help Tony with his insomnia, it doesn't go exactly to plan.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 45





	“I call it Breakfast in a Cup!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!   
> Thank you for reading! This is my second work and I hope you enjoy. Please comment with any suggestions!  
> xx  
> -Rawchicken

Steve had noticed the dark circles forming under Tony’s eyes for the past few weeks. He had tried to help, but Tony always shot him down. He knew Tony had a lot of underlying issues, but talking about it was a no go. There was some unspoken rule of the team, never get too personal to the point where information could be used against you.

Steve got up from the couch and stretched, his shirt, damp from his shower clung to his muscles. He sighed, there hadn’t been a mission in months and the repetition was getting to him. He trotted through the kitchen, grabbing his cup of coffee from the counter, and walked down the hall to the elevator. He pressed the button for Tony’s lab floor and tapped his foot along to the AC DC song, Highway To Hell, that played on the speaker. The notes filled the elevator and Steve hummed along. Each week a member of the team got to pick the elevator music, and with no doubt, he knew it was Tony’s week.

He remembered back when Tony first introduced him to this kind of music. Since he grew up in the 1920s, it was a lot different than anything he had ever heard before. Tony had been astonished that Steve hadn’t heard of any of the rock bands he regularly listened to and had immediately gotten Jarvis to play all of his favorite songs. Steve smiled at the memory. He remembered watching Tony dance around the kitchen, he had grabbed Steve’s hands and pulled him to his chest twirling him around and around until Steve had tripped and brought him and Tony onto the couch, smiling and laughing, having no care in the world.

Steve stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall until he came upon the sliding glass doors to Tony’s lab. As he peered in he could see Tony, his hands clutching some tool Steve didn’t know the name of, face down on the metal table. Steve entered the code and the doors slid open.

As he sat on the stool next to Tony, Tony stirred awake. He grumbled and flipped his head towards Steve. “I’m trying to get my beauty rest.” He mumbled before burrowing his head back into his arms.

“Tony, why don’t you go sleep in your bed?” Steve asked, placing his hand on Tony’s arm. Tony looked back at him and smirked.

“How about I come sleep in your bed, Cap?” Tony retorted, making Steve’s face flush a dull shade of pink. Tony placed his hand on Steve’s and winked at the handsome man sitting next to him.

“I’m gonna go, Tony.” Steve murmured, pulling his hand away from Tony’s and walked towards the sliding glass doors.

“Come on Steve! It was a joke, please stay!” Tony called after him, yet it wasn’t any use. Steve was already in the elevator, pressing the close button.

That night Steve woke up to the sound of a blender. Confused he looked at the clock, 2:18 am. Who was up at this hour? He hopped out of bed and walked down the hallway to the kitchen, where he saw a frustrated Tony blending something that didn’t look too appealing. “Tony?” Steve called out, wondering what the mad man was doing now.

“Ah, good evening Steve!” Tony waved him over to the seat at the counter, “can I offer you some coffee?” He asked.

“Tony, for the love of God its two AM,” Steve replied squinting in the brightness of the kitchen, only getting a smirk as a response from the man behind the counter. “What in the world are you making?” He asked looking at the plastic sack and container sitting empty next to the blender.

“I call it Breakfast in a Cup!” Tony exclaimed, poring part of the liquid mess into a cup. “It’s a blended bagel creation!” Steve’s face twisted in disgust as he stood up. He put his arm around Tony and led him out of the kitchen and down the hallway. “Where are we going, Captain?” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear. Steve shivered as Tony’s warm breath slipped into his ear.

“To my room.” Steve whispered back. Tony stopped in his tracks making Steve almost trip over himself. “What was that?” Steve hissed at him. Tony just wiggled his eyebrows before keeping walking.

Steve pulled open the door and Tony walked right in, sitting on Steve’s bed. “What now, Cap?” Tony asked as Steve walked over to the bed. “Do we get to fuck now?” Tony continued. Steve flung a pillow at him.

“No, Stark.” Steve responded, clenching his jaw, trying to keep his cool. “Also, language” Tony flopped over, looking into Steve’s sky blue eyes.

“Don’t be such a prude Stevie, it might be fun.” Tony smirked. “How about you give me a kiss and then I’ll be a good boy and sleep?”

Steve sighed. “Fine. But only if you promise to actually sleep.” Tony smiled and nodded in response, he didn’t think Steve would actually agree. Steve rolled Tony over to the other half of the bed and sat down next to him, draping the covers over himself. He leaned in and planted his lips on Tony’s. Tony hummed and brought his hands up to Steve’s hair. Their lips moved together, it was as if they were meant to be connected. Steve felt Tony’s tongue and let it enter his mouth. It tasted like coffee, bitter and sweet. Steve broke the kiss and stared into Tony’s eyes.

“Is this okay?” Tony asked, looking down at the blanket, he felt as if he was corrupting Steve. He knew he could be too much at times. “I don’t want to push you, I don’t know-”

Steve cut him off. “Tony, I like this, I’d like to take whatever this is, or we are, slow. I haven’t really done much with another guy, but I like you and I think that's what matters.” Tony smiled, maybe this was okay.

Tony started to stand up but Steve grabbed his hand. “Tony, sleep here tonight.” His face reddened, was he being too direct? “I mean only if you want to?” He asked, trying to rephrase the offer.

“Of course, I’d love to spend the night, Stevie.” Tony got back into the bed, he nestled into the covers and Steve did the same.

They faced each other and Steve watched Tony’s breathing slow and his eyes close, before he did the same.


End file.
